At present, the display modes of the Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) mainly include Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode or the improved technologies thereof etc.
No matter which mode the thin film transistor liquid crystal display is, the display principle is forming an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the electric field deflecting the liquid crystal molecules to realize bright and dark display of images.
In order to reduce capacitance between the opposite overlapping surfaces of the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the pixel electrode and/or the common electrode in the prior art are fabricated as slit electrodes, so as to reduce the opposite overlapping surfaces of the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and can further increase light transmission rate of the pixel.
Take the pixel electrode as the example, referring to FIG. 1, which shows a pixel electrode 10 provided by the prior art.
The pixel electrode 10 is provided with a plurality of slits, the electrodes between adjacent slits are strip electrodes, the widths of the strip electrodes 100 are consistent which are all d. The process margin for fabricating the pixel electrode 10 as shown in FIG. 1 is relatively low.
The so-called process margin refers to the process interval in which the product performance meets the requirement. For example, in the prior art, once change of the width of the strip electrode is >0.2 μm, the product performance cannot meet the requirement, the 0.2 μm is called “process margin”. The process margin reflects the general discrete degree of the quality characteristic value of the product processed by a certain process under the stable state. The product quality is a comprehensive manifestation of the process margin, that is to say, under the standard conditions of the operator, the machine, the raw material, the operating method, the measurement method and the environment and so on, the required machining accuracy when the working procedure is in the stable state.